


Right Thing

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Comfort/Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Castiel is trying to do the right thing, but Dean isn't having any of it.





	Right Thing

“Dean, no,” Cas says as he pushes Dean’s hands back to his sides and away from him.

Dean sits up straight and looks his friend in the face. “Oh, come on, Cas! You think God cares about this?”

Castiel sighs, looking away from green eyes while biting his lip. “…Maybe,” he states.

“Since when do you care what your dad thinks?” the man asks.

“Since we might die, and my soul or grace or whatever and yours could end up in his hands… We can’t risk it.”

“Cas…” Dean pleads into Castiel’s neck as he begins trailing kisses there, his hands moving to the angel’s waist.

“We can’t, Dean. I won’t do that to you. I won’t damn your soul.”

Dean brings his hands to the angel’s face, turns him to face him. “I want this.”

“…You’ll wish we didn’t,” Cas whispers while trying to escape the man’s hold.

“No. I’d never regret you.”

“You would,” the angel assures, but his resolve is almost completely gone when a warm mouth meets his own, and Dean tries to make the creature before him feel what he’s been saying. 

“No. I wouldn’t. I don’t, Cas. Please.” When the angel says nothing else and makes no move to fight him on it, he brings their lips back together. It doesn’t take long ‘til his tongue makes it in Castiel’s mouth and the angel let’s Dean turn this into another make out session. And when Dean’s hands start pushing off his coat, and unbuttoning his shirt, he doesn’t argue. He goes with it because he wants the man just as much if not more. 

-

*add more later. As always open for suggestions


End file.
